


Shadows over Ravenswood

by Asshai92



Category: Homeland, Pretty Little Liars, Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broleb, Crossover, Gen, Lovecraftian, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshai92/pseuds/Asshai92
Summary: Caleb Rivers returns to Ravenwood once more to solve the mystery of his friend's accident. He meets an unexpected ally while going deeper and deeper into the investigation and self-doubt.The story's background is based on Pretty Little Liars and Homeland, and while the mystery unfolds in Ravenwood, it completely ignores what happened in that series.





	Shadows over Ravenswood

**Shadows over Ravenswood**

****

**H** e was standing in a cold, black room in complete darkness, only hearing the faint seething of water somewhere. Every night, he returns to this place, sometimes even in daylight. He stands there, breathing in the smell of nothing and waiting. Then, a thousand eyes open up, glowingly red, staring at him, as he is just standing there, paralyzed. He feels something slowly grasping his legs, moving up his body, embracing his whole torso. In all of a sudden, the once solid ground disappears, and that something pulls him down in the dark, thick water. This part is where he usually wakes up. Horrified, he often can't fall asleep again that night.

But not today. The thing released him, and the ground stayed beneath his feet. The eyes stared at him once more, blinked slowly then disappeared. For good.

This night was unusually cold and misty, the fog covered everything, bulging out from the forest to the road. Most of the lamps didn’t work on the road, and the moon barely shed any light. The bus was almost moist from the vapour that starts up on a long trip. Caleb’s mind was foggy too. The last few years were hard on him. All that happened with the girls, and especially, what happened to Hanna… After all, they’ve been through, all the dangers and all the hardships, it’s over between them. It was their chance for happiness, but he couldn’t make it work. Maybe he just wanted to save the girl, but now, without a victim, what need is there for a saviour? All he knew, he can’t start drinking again. It was hard enough to put it down once, this time it would take everything from him. Like he had anything to give… After that dreadful year, nothing else could help, just isolation, loneliness and his favourite single malt. And now, here he is again, going down the same road, back to Ravenswood.

It was unbearable what happened here, the feeling of utter defeat, the things he saw, the horror he felt, all for nothing. He’s never found out what happened to Miranda. What did he even find? Nothing. Like it was all there, right in front of his eyes, but he couldn’t grasp it… or he was not capable. Maybe he just missed something. Perhaps, there is a key that unlocks all the secrets of this miserable little town.

Caleb never thought he could return to Ravenswood, ever. He doesn’t even know, when he got on the bus or when he decided to come here at all. Like an unimaginable force pushed him into this decision. He didn’t mind. After letting down Hanna, he must focus on something… he must find out, what happened to Miranda. Maybe being a saviour is all he be. It’s this or the alcohol again.

 

The tires screeched as the bus stopped near the town entrance. There was a thin fog here too, but much less than on the road. Maybe there is nothing supernatural about it at all. Just fog on a cold night. As Caleb got off the bus, he saw the main road of the town and a camera watching the bus stop ' _Strange.'_ he thought ' _But, understandable_.'   
It was dark and silent; he could only hear the calming melody of raindrops touching the ground and the wind blowing through his hair. It was almost peaceful. The town, like every night, was dark, cold and empty. Not like Ravenswood was any more pleasant in daylight, it was utterly grey like all the colours left it decades ago.

He set off to the small hotel that stood not far from the main street. On his way, he barely saw a single soul, lingering in the dark, mostly just the ravens everywhere, looking for something to eat. The hotel was small, old and pathetic, but it will do for a few nights. He even discovered a new colour for Ravenswood's colour palette; the walls turned yellow from all the nicotine they soaked up over the years. Caleb pulled out a cigarette too and stared out of the window ' _What am I doing here?'_  he asked himself. The last few years seemed so distant and didn’t make any sense to him. Confused and overwhelmed by lethargy, Caleb laid down to sleep ' _If I can make it through without a drink that would be a miracle'_ he thought.

The next morning he headed to the library. Miraculously tonight he slept well. He spent so many sleepless nights sitting on the bed, staring at his laptop till dawn, looking for clues about Miranda. Or anything that might point to her. It seemed like Ravenswood wasn’t even real, there was nothing. No news, no politics, no weather forecast, nothing.

Miranda's death was a horrible mystery he couldn't solve. She met her on a bus the night she died and immediately felt a connection with her. He was there when she died. Caleb was sure she needed his help. But she didn't say how to help her. Since that, he feels like he let her down. He tried to let go, but he can't. He must find out what happened.

The library seemed to be the only reasonable source of information; maybe if he goes through all the printed press, he would find something useful there. The library was classic Victorian architecture, and it was almost ridiculous in this middle-of-nowhere, nothingness town. At least, he found what he was looking for, piles of uncategorized, mouldy local newspaper. Hours passed with no result, just digging through cheap paper and mouse dung. When Caleb thought it couldn’t get any worse, he found a dead mouse under one of the piles. He needed fresh air; he went out to smoke another cigarette ' _I’m just wasting my time here'_ , he murmured, but knew, this is where he has to be now. Since who-knows-when, today was the first time he woke up with a purpose. He trod on the remains of his cigarette and went back in. Literary nothing happened here in the past ten years. Two fires, some drifters tried an armed robbery, and there was a fatal accident at a construction site. After another few hours passed, he found the article about Miranda’s death.

 

* * *

_‘A young woman’s body was found dead east of the main road at the border of Ravenswood last night. The police suspects the car is stolen, as some has removed the license plates. There was no evidence of drug usage or alcohol consumption. From the visible skid marks on the road, the police assume the victim saw something on the road and pulled the wheel instantly, causing her car to tear down the bridge’s railing and fall into the river, leading to her death or it was a suicide. As no one has been reported missing here, in Ravenswood, the victim must have been from somewhere else. The police are looking for witnesses, who might’ve seen something or could identify the body.’_

* * *

 

That’s all, a short, few-words column. Caleb was confused. There was nothing about him being in the car or about his statement at the hospital. He continued digging, but nothing else came up. It was almost dark, if he wanted any more information, he’d better make it to the police station.  
There was an old officer at the reception, so Caleb stepped to him.

' _Do you know anyone, who remembers anything about this case? I was with her in the ambulance and later in the hospital. Why is she still unidentified?'_  he asked and handed over the newspaper.

 _'Why do you ask? Was it your mother or something?'_ asked the officer. Caleb got quite angry at that arrogant old prick

' _What do you think?''_ he hissed.

' _Well, by the look of you, you were maybe nine or ten at that time. This accident happened fourteen years ago.'_

Caleb didn’t even realize he did not check the date. ' _It’s the same place and the same way Miranda died!'_  he realized, he turned around, muttered a ' _Thanks'_  to the officer and bolted to the bridge. It was already dark when he arrived.

The fog was thick out there, there weren’t any lamps and the moon faintly shined. Caleb was exhausted from running, but he couldn’t stop, ' _Something must be here'_  he thought. And there he was, on the undamaged bridge, seeing nothing. ' _Two women died here, in entirely identical circumstances. I must find out what happened_.' Only owls were hooting, and a murder of crows went by. He descended to the bottom of the bridge, maybe there he will find a clue. On the other side of the river, one of the pillars, he saw some strange, red symbols, but he couldn’t see it clearly, so he climbed back to the top and down again on the other side. Now he could read the letters perfectly: ' _Eat cock'_  they said. ' _Some kids’ graffiti, great…'_  he thought. The feeling of embarrassment and anger swept Caleb off his feet.

' _How could I be so foolish? What did I expect here? A dark murder mystery? Some underground occult cult? Maybe I should leave for good; there is no point in this. What did I hope to find?'_  he asked himself as he walked back to town in the dark.

  
Since he’s arrived in Ravenswood, he couldn’t shake off the feeling someone was watching him. Like a shade, lurking in the shadows, amongst the trees, always kept its eyes on him. Everything here was so… average, yet, he knew something was hidden from his eyes. In the town, a dim light caught his eyes, coming from a building on the corner. Caleb was drawn to it, like a moth to the flame, not afraid of burning himself. Inside, the stench of cigarettes spilled alcohol, and crowded people slithered in his nose. Repulsive, unpleasant, but it calmed him, like arriving back home. He slowly stepped to the bar, ready to let go of everything.

' _What can I give you, lad?'_  asked the bartender. Caleb froze. If he does this now, there will be no going back.

 _'I want a… uh… A tea please'_  he said finally.

 _'I’m really sorry mate, we’re out of tea. Maybe, I could fix you a nice cup of hot chocolate and sing you a lullaby too, huh?'_  the bartender laughed. ' _What a jerk'_  he thought. He looked at all the drinks again and his stomach shrunk to the size of a peanut. Humiliated from the weakness, as he almost fell back in his old habits, he rushed out of the smoky tavern.

Caleb pulled out a cigarette and started searching through his pockets, looking for his lighter. He tried to light his cigarette, but after a few tries, he had to give up. It seemed everything was wrong with the world that day. Still nervous, Caleb took a deep breath and looked at the dark sky. If anything was beautiful about Ravenwood, it was the lack of light pollution. He could see all the stars that human eyes could see, all the known constellations and the moon, as a bright, curved, narrow line. As he was staring at the sky, he heard a voice behind him, coming from the tavern direction.

 _'Need a light, kid?'_  a soft, muddy voice asked. Caleb didn’t realize, the cigarette was still in his mouth. The stranger came closer. He was wearing a long, black trench coat, and a wide fedora. Caleb tried again with the lighter, it worked this time. The flames illuminated the stranger’s face for a moment. A pointy chin, small mouth, red hair and cheeky, green eyes.  
_'I saw you at the office, asking around about that girl'_  he said. ' _Did you find out anything? I bet not. Old story, no one cared, they didn’t even decide if it was an accident or suicide.'_  
Caleb was surprised; this is the first time anyone showed some hospitality towards him and spoke more than one sentence. He thought this is quite suspicious.

 _'Are you a cop?'_  he asked.

 _'Sorta, yea._ '

_'So, what is this then, are you kindly warning me to get out of here?'_

_'I don’t know, do you want to get out?'_

Caleb hesitated

_'No… I want to find out what happened to Miranda'_

_'Well, you are not quite on the right track as I see. This town won’t tell you anything willingly. You have to look deeper, where they don’t want you to look. You know, this is a small town, not a very friendly one, not so fond of strangers. You see that unnatural disdain in their eyes, right? They know you, know things about you. Collected, organized, analyzed.'_

_'I don’t understand, why would they care? I spent weeks here, for what? I found out nothing…'_ he stopped ' _Wait… They have information about me somewhere?'_

_'Yes, at the police station, locked away'_

_'Then maybe they have something about Miranda too. But why did you tell me this? Can you get me those files?'_  Caleb asked.

_'No, I’m sorry. Technically, I’m not an officer; I used to be a soldier, now, I’m like a private investigator. They know me here, I can’t just walk in there and grab secret information. But I can help you. In twenty minutes the shift will end, and two officers will leave. I know who comes in for the night and he is always at least ten minutes late. Only the old fella will be at the reception, he practically lives there. If you can get in without him noticing, you’ll have a chance to find out what they know about you.'_

Caleb was almost sure he was lying, but he had no other choice. No clues, no traces and he almost gave up already. After a few moments of silent thinking ‘I’ll do it’ he said. ‘Thanks for the advice. If they catch me, I won’t tell them who tipped me’.

The man chuckled ' _Alright. Anyway, it’s Nick Brody. But just call me Brody'_.

 

Caleb was hiding behind a bush. He did things like this before, as a kid. When the two officers leave, he shuts off the light and breaks the rear window with a rock. When he hears the old officer approaching, he runs around the building to the opposite direction and gets in. Then it will be five minutes if he wants to get out. Sounds simple enough.

It seemed Brody was right. After the two officers left, there was no sign of the incoming night shift, so Caleb made his move. Everything went according to plan he was inside in a few minutes. With a little lamp, he sighted a cabinet in the back of the room. Caleb got rid of the lock in an instant and started to search it through. A ' _Rivers, C.'_  folder was in the top drawer, it was quite light. They didn’t know that much about him after all. He continued the search, looking for Miranda or Collins, or anything that could be related to the girl. He finished the last drawer, but there was nothing that could’ve been Miranda’s file. It has to be somewhere here, but there’s not enough time. He started searching again from top to bottom, but he suddenly heard voices from outside. It was at least three people, the old guy must’ve called back the two officers, and a fourth will be here in any minute. The lights came back on, and the voices got louder. Caleb grabbed his folder and escaped through the window, running back to his hotel.

It was almost midnight when he got to the hotel. Back in his room, he opened the folder. He found photos of himself drinking coffee, walking down the street and smoking in the hotel window. ' _Are these from today?'_  he asked himself. Clearly, they have been following him, but why? ' _What a creepy town.'_  Even if he was close to something, he had no idea. Caleb felt dumb and useless, not the first time this day. ' _Fantastic. I found nothing and I might get arrested tomorrow when they realize I broke into the station. Drinking that scotch would have been a better idea…'_  he thought.

He crumpled his folder and threw it away, he could scream in anger at that moment. He heard a faint knocking, as the folder reached the wall. Caleb looked into it again and found a pen drive at the bottom. He plugged it into his laptop to see its contents. A single file, a CCTV footage from the bus stop. He saw himself on the screen getting off from the bus. He wore different clothes, so this must have been when he first arrived. ' _This is impossible'_  he thought. There was no sign of Miranda. He watched it over and over again, just to see himself getting off the bus the same way every time. ' _This is impossible'_  Caleb said aloud, as he grabbed his coat.

  
  
Ravenswood’s cemetery was quite small, and Caleb knew precisely where to look. Behind the chapel, he found what he was looking for; a grave without a name. ‘ _What the fuck? I was here when they buried her!_ ’ Everything around him was as he remembered, except the grave. No name, and whoever lies here, died fourteen years ago. ‘T _his must be a sick game’ he said ‘Maybe we didn’t catch ‘A’ and he or she or whatever it is, is now after me._ ’ Caleb felt lost. He sat down beside the grave and stared in the dark, lost in his thoughts.

As he was sitting there, he spotted a red, glowing dot amongst the shadows. His limbs turned to stone, as he felt that well-known fear grasping him again. The glowing dot pulsed then disappeared, and a familiar stranger stepped out of the bushes.

‘ _Have you found what you were looking for, kid_?’ Brody asked, as he sipped another from his cigarette.

‘ _I don’t understand anything… I don’t even know why I came here. Like someone else made this decision for me. But where’s the guidance then? I’m in darkness here, without a clue._ ’

‘ _You know everything you need to know, you just have to believe it. As you remember, you were on the bus and the girl was there with you. And not. You saw the video, right? No girl. Not even a name in the archives. Not even on her grave. And she asked you for help._ ’ stated Brody.

‘ _But how could I help? Not even a single person knows who she was!_ ’ Caleb shouted.

‘ _Well, kid. It seems you came here at just the perfect time to get some answers._ ’ he said as he looked around.

As the skies cleared, Caleb saw the moon, shining bright in unnatural, blood red colours. The cemetery faintly glowed in an eerie red light. ‘ _It’s a lunar eclipse_ ’ said Brody. As he walked around the cemetery, he saw a vivid ray, shining down on the chapel. ‘ _This isn’t just a lunar eclipse_ ’ Caleb thought. As he entered the building, he glimpsed at a point on the wall where the light shined through the glasses. Stepping closer, he realized, it’s a loose brick. He removed it and looked through the hole, but saw nothing in the dark. Caleb tried to feel out what might be there with his hands. He touched a cold, metal-like surface, grabbed it and tried to pull out. It only moved a few centimetres, then stuck. As he tried harder, the earth rumbled under him; he felt it moving and changing.

The pedestal slowly sloped towards the chapel entrance, uncovering a hidden trapdoor on the floor. Caleb felt terrified and excited as Brody opened up the door and descended on a ladder. They arrived in a dark room made from some greenish-black stones. Some candles were lit. Somebody’s been here not so long ago. They were in some kind of hallway that seemed unnecessarily tall and wide. They saw a dim light in a far corridor in front of them, and the way behind have crumbled in, there could be nothing in that direction. Caleb and Brody continued towards the light. The route continued downwards in a huge, spiral staircase. As they descended to the deeps of this catacomb-like, cold structure, Caleb noticed carvings on the inner sides of the wall. There were shapes and figures, symbols and remarkable sketches of structures; he has never seen anything like those before... and this place is too massive to be a prank. The shapes were like creatures and buildings from another civilization.

‘ _What do you think, what are these?_ ’ he asked Brody.

‘ _I have no idea. Look at these figures… they are not humanlike at all. I have only seen similar in a particular book once._ ' he said.

Another hallway followed the stairs, most of the rooms opening from here were hollow or collapsed in completely, except for one, from where they saw light glowing. Candles shined here too, the sides of the room were covered with bookshelves, with hundreds of books on them. It was like an enormous library of ancient, long-lost knowledge. In the middle stood a strange pedestal with similar cravings to the ones on the walls. In the right corner, they discovered a desk, and behind it, something caught Caleb’s eyes. Some sacs and backpacks laid on the floor brightly, their colours didn’t fit in the room’s dark green tone, and it felt like those were the only things that once belonged to human hands.

Brody seemed to be more interested in the books on the shelves, as Caleb started to rip open the bags. They were filled with regular things: coats, scarfs, purses and a few magazines. He even found a few dollars in one of them. As he opened the next one, there was it. Something he was looking for all along. Something that proves he is on the right track. It was Miranda’s ID card. Rushed by excitement, he continued to search through the pile and found a lot more: a pair of license plates. 'These could belong to her car!' he thought. ‘ _This is it! This place has something to do with Miranda… but why could have she been hiding here?_ ’ he asked.

‘ _Listen, kid… I don’t think she has ever been here. All the stuff you found there, those belong to different people._ ’ Brody said. ‘ _I think someone is hoarding them here. Could be some lowlife or just a homeless_ ’ he paused ‘ _… or maybe someone who has something to do with the girl’s death. Why would she leave her ID here? Or the license plates? It makes no sense. Someone took those here. I just don’t know why… Maybe… there was something else the girl kept in the car when she had the accident. Something important._ ’

Caleb searched through the pile again but found nothing more. He moved on to the desk. He found some photos of people he has never seen before. There was nothing common in them, they were just people of different age and background. One of the girls looked a bit like Miranda, but she was a lot skinnier, with a pale complexity and sunken eyes. Maybe, there is something common in all these people. They all looked kind of sick. Caleb had no idea how they could connect to Miranda’s disappearance.

Maybe there is something hidden amongst the books. As he stood in front of them, he realized, how big those bookshelves were. The books seemed to be a lot heavier than what he is used to. He reached out to one, but as he touched it, the book crumbled. They must have been there for ages. Only the pedestal remained, to take a closer look.

On the horrifying, grotesquely carved pedestal, Caleb saw an old book. Its cover seemed like it was made of skin, a screaming face-like shape stared back at him as he stepped closer. The book seemed familiar, as if he knew, how it would feel to touch it, remembered the weight of it, but had no clue what might hide inside. Brody stood there silently, as he watched Caleb grabbing the book.

After a while, Caleb finally spoke ‘ _I think I know this book. Like I’ve read it in a dream and now I’m awake, all of the memories elude me._ ’ Caleb stepped closer ‘ _I must remember_ ’ he said, as he opened the book. Most of the pages were in bad shape, some of the writings were barely visible anymore. On some pages, the ink was completely smeared. ‘ _Celestial beings, old ones, communication through time and space, rituals, incantations…_ ’ he read ‘ _This is mostly gibberish_ ’. He could understand the words but they made no sense to him. He examined it more closely. ‘ _It’s missing a few pages… Do you know, what the hell is this?_ ’ he asked Brody.

Brody was still standing beside the room entrance. ‘ _Yes, I know… It’s a grimoire, called the Necronomicon, a sacred book of an underground cult._ ’

Caleb seemed surprised. ‘ _Isn’t that just fiction? Lovecraft and those space octopuses with their weird names and things following you in the dark, stuff like that. I heard some fans pranked libraries with fake library cards. Oh, and there are those, who actually believe every word of those stories, they even have a cult, right? I guess this must be some kind of fanfiction too. No surprise none of its contents make sense_ ’ he said.

Brody stood there in silence for a while, watching Caleb thumbing through the book. ' _Poor kid, he can’t run away from this anymore. He’s more involved than he think_ s' he thought. Brody felt like he should tell Caleb everything he knew, but he wasn’t ready yet. And either Caleb, the truth would break him. Let's play detective for a little longer. It’s for the best if he keeps some things for himself for now.

‘ _Let me see it_ ’ he said finally ‘ _It’s blurry. Like it was soaking. Right… she must have had it when the car tore through the railings and landed in the river… Someone pulled it out. Took Miranda’s bag. Even brought the license plates, so it will be harder to identify where she came from. Only left the unconscious girl in the car._ ’

‘ _Wait!_ ’ Caleb interrupted ‘ _That’s it! We got the license plates now! We can track the car and figure out what was she doing! What if she found out something and that’s why they killed her? Come, Brody, we need to get my laptop from the hotel_ ’ shouted Caleb, as he stuffed the Necronomicon in his bag and rushed out of the catacombs.

  
  
Back in the hotel, Caleb was already searching through the databases. He easily hacked through every governmental firewall he encountered, those were no match for him, he slipped through without even the smallest trace.

‘ _You know, someone like you could go very far in the army. Back then we really needed guys like you… I can get you in if you want_ ’ said Brody and laughed. ‘ _Even to the CIA. I actually know a few people there too…_ ’

‘ _Thanks, but I’m not into war or surveillance. People don’t like to be watched, believe me… when someone knows every little secret of your life, it’s frightening._ ’ he said.

He thought about Hanna. They haven’t even spoken for weeks now. He doesn’t know how is she, what’s going on with her. Not even if she could process all those things that happened in Rosewood with A. This feeling was unfamiliar to him. Not completely, in Rosewood, he felt like this many days. He just wanted to make sure Hanna is safe. That made him happy, gave him purpose. He was needed. What became of them? In the last few months, it was like he didn’t feel anything at all. Every day was the same… work, surfing the internet, library, reading up on topics he never cared about, watching the news… nothing interesting. He doesn’t remember much from that time, not even what he read in the library. Anyway since when he goes to libraries? He got lost in his thoughts. All the memories converge, nothing stands out. Except for the nightmares. Always the same scenario: eyes in the dark and the drowning. Over and over again, for months. Sometimes, he didn’t wake up when he drowned. It felt like he was in someone else’s body in a strange town. He only remembers glimpses of a black, monstrous city in bright, bluish light and dark, unrecognizable shapes floating down the streets. These visions were never more than a mere moment just before he felt panic running over him and waking up in his bed. Hanna tried to help every time, calming him, but Caleb was lost in his thoughts, rather went out for a walk than talk to her. ‘ _It’s no surprise she had enough_ ’ he thought ‘ _I was neutral or absent all the time… like I didn’t even see her._ ’ He looked at Brody who was watching him closely and realized, where he was.

‘ _Sorry… I lost my track of thoughts_ ’ he apologized. ‘ _I’m in all the relevant databases, now I’ll extend the search to the last twenty years… Let’s hope something comes up…_ ’

The search finished and the results were there, clear and visible. ‘ _1 matching result_ ’ it said.

‘ _We got the owner, Brody_ ’ said Caleb ‘ _The car is the property of the Miskatonic University in Arkham. Never heard of it… it seems it’s about a seven hours drive from here…_ ’

‘ _Then we better get going_ ’ said Brody.

  
  
The moon disappeared again, only a small part of it was visible, shining as it used to. They were on the road, rushing through the forest roads as fast as the car could go. It was a long road to Arkham, but Caleb had a feeling it would worth the trip. They couldn’t rent a car in Ravenswood, so they stole one, right from the next street from the hotel. He was sure someone was watching him back there, maybe they were already following them. Perhaps if they find the answers in Arkham, none of this will matter. Brody has seemed to be more anxious then he was before. He was calm from the moment they’ve met, but now, Caleb was sure he was worried. Before he could say a word, Brody started talking.

‘ _I saw you got carried away in the hotel. That stare… the face of shapeless guilt and regret. I know that feeling. One day you wake up and realize you don’t know who you are_ anymore _or how did you get there at all. Want to tell me what happened?_ ’

Caleb hesitated. It wasn’t comfortable for him to talk about Hanna, but… he just realized maybe Brody is the only person he could trust in that moment. He didn’t want to see any of the girls from Rosewood, they wouldn’t understand… maybe Spencer, but she’s away…

‘ _To be honest, I don’t know. I remember being in love and happy, we lived in New York with my girlfriend, Hanna. It was all great. And then, I started to feel like I wasn’t there. Day by day, I drifted away from her. I’m not sure who I am anymore… When I arrived here, it felt like I just got released from prison or years of solitary capture._ ’

‘ _Well, I think we have more in common than you think_ ’

‘ _Do we really? You sound very mysterious… Does this have anything to do with you knowing about that Necronomicon?_ ’ he asked. 

' _Well, it’s quite an unpleasant story, I don’t think you would want to hear it._ ' he said, smiling awkwardly.

‘ _I do. It’s a long drive anyway; we got time. And… for some reason, although I had my doubts, I’ve trusted you since we met. It’s been just a few hours, but still, I feel I can rely on you. You can trust me with your secrets too._ ’

Brody slowly nodded ‘ _Alright…’ he started ‘I used to be a soldier, a sergeant, actually. I was on a mission in Iraq, fighting terrorists when the events took an unfortunate turn. I got captured. They didn’t want to kill me. First, they tortured me for all the information I might know, I was locked away for months. I still don’t exactly know how many. After the beatings, starving and pissing myself, one day I woke up in a bed. I was in the house of one of the leaders, Abu Nazir. He tried to befriend me. He asked me to teach his son English… and as the time passed, he started to trust me… maybe I trusted him too. Anyway, after a while, he told me his story. His father was obsessed with a theory: he believed, he and his family are the descendants of Abdul Alhazred, the writer of the Necronomicon. After years of searching without any progression, he finally gave up,_ sticked _to his life as an Imam in Kuwait.'_

'Nazir _believed in his father’s theory and he wanted to continue where he gave up; he became an archaeologist, determined to find proof. After years of research, he found a tomb in Egypt that he believed to be important… He dreamed about finding cosmic creatures that ruled the world eons ago. Creatures that Alhazred's book called Great Old Ones… Anyway, in the tomb, there were no remains, of course, but he did find an original Necronomicon. It was in that tomb, he killed someone for the first time. During one night, he took a sacrificial knife from the tomb, attacked the excavation team and offered their blood to the Great Old Ones, just like the Vikings to Odin. The Necronomicon says, if you offer blood and souls to the Great Old Ones, they might notice you. You might even be able to communicate with them. I think Nazir completely lost his mind down there. When he emerged, he was determined to awaken them to rule the world once again. He remembered, how the people respected his father as an Imam, how they listened to his words. In religion, he found a way to gather followers but using them for his own agenda. Eventually, Nazir became a terrorist, but as he called himself, as a prophet of the Great Old Ones. He was smart, you know. And very elusive. My friends at the CIA couldn’t track him down, couldn’t catch him. Luckily, he thought he was so close to his goal, he got impatient and ran into his own demise.'_

 _'Back, when I lived with him in his house, he told me everything, just as I told you now. He showed me the book he found in the tomb. I read it all, every incantation and whatever gibberish in contained. He trusted me, but if I ever wanted to walk free again, he had to believe that I will do as he says. That was my only way out… And now, here we are, with a Necronomicon on the backseat…_ '

Caleb listened the whole time carefully. He somehow knew Brody carried a huge burden, but his story was shocking to hear. Brody didn’t sound bitter or anguished about it. Somehow he moved on. ' _Maybe that cultist-terrorist organization has tracked him and they are after Brody._ ' he thought. ' _But what about Miranda then? I’m sure this all connect somehow…_ ' There were still many questions waiting for an answer. Maybe in Arkham, they will find them.

  
  
It was almost eleven when they arrived in Arkham. Caleb’s GPS wasn’t working properly, he had to ask for directions to find the university and it took them another fifteen minutes to get there. It came as a surprise to both of them that most parts of the university were in ruins. Whatever happened here didn’t leave much to explore.

' _Another dead end… I feel like this was our last chance_ ' said Caleb. ' _And how is it even possible no one mentioned this online? It was weird enough this place didn’t have a Facebook page… should have known…_ '

' _Well, kid, it’s clearly right in front of us. Let’s just look around before you give up completely_ ' Brody insisted.

The main building was severely damaged, but some of the side buildings were in good shape. One of them seemed like somebody lived there. The main gate was barricaded, they couldn’t enter through there. Caleb started to walk around the ruins to find a suitable window to climb in, Brody headed the other way. Most of the windows were latticed, but he finally found one he could get through, but it was at about four metres high. Maybe if Brody was around he could give a lift, but he was nowhere to be found. He ran back to the car and parked it under the window, from the top of it he could reach the ledge and pulled himself up. Finally, he was in.

Caleb imagined this had to be a really prestigious looking building when it was whole. Big halls, bright, open spaces, grand lecture halls. It seemed that a fire dealt with the university. Some walls were blackened, bearers foundered, all the furniture charred… It was less and less likely he will find anything here. 'So what did Miranda do here? Maybe she was a student here' he thought. He headed to the dean’s office or whatever remained of it, maybe some documentation could prove his theory.

As Caleb tried to make his way to the upper levels, he found most stairs to be unusable. According to the remains of a map, the office supposed to be on the top level, so there is probably nothing left of it. The library’s original location was on the ground level, Caleb decided to check on it. On the way to the library, he found Brody, he was looking at a heavily burnt notice-board. Caleb wanted to ask how he got in, but Brody was faster.

' _Hey, kid, look at this_ ' he said as he pointed to the notice-board.

Caleb stepped closer. It was an invitation poster for an upcoming winter ball dance. ' _Sorry Brody, I’m not looking for anyone right now, but I hope you’ll have fun._ '

' _Look at the date! Fourteen years ago. So the girl had something to do with the fire… Maybe she started it. Then left in hurry, panicking in the car, ending up at the bottom of the river…_ '

' _So that would be all? All that happened was really just an accident?' Caleb asked 'It can’t be that simple, Brody. I talked to her, she asked for my help…_ '

' _I’m afraid there is nothing more we can do. Nothing remained here…_ '

Caleb continued his way towards the library and left Brody behind. ' _This can’t be one big coincidence. Miranda’s death, Ravenswood and Arkham must connect somehow…_ ' As he arrived to the library’s entrance he heard a faint noise from inside. Amongst the thousands of books, at the other end of the room, Caleb saw her. Miranda stood there, just as he remembered her from the day they met at Ravenswood.

 

_The room stank of rot and mould._

 

' _I’ll help you, I promised…' she whispered, as tears ran down on her cheeks 'but I must do what they told first'_.

Miranda reached into her pocket and lit a match. She slowly picked up a book and started a fire. One by one, the desks and shelves caught fire around her.

 

_Cold wind touched Caleb’s face as it swept through the library from the broken windows._

 

Miranda was standing in the back of the library, the part that was once the section rare and locked away books. Amongst pornographic covers and books about torture and cruelty, she was staring at the Necronomicon. Flames rose around her, as she stood there in the thickening smoke.

' _Miranda, RUN!_ ' Caleb shouted as he ran towards her.

 

_Caleb heard the flapping wings of frightened pigeons, that nested in the abandoned library._

 

For a moment, Miranda looked into his eyes and started running towards him.

She was almost there.

Caleb reached to her.

 

_It felt like the walls echo his heartbeats._

 

She ran through him.

Caleb turned around in the empty library.

 

 _It was cold and dark. The walls were completely black and burnt like hellfire swept through the whole library. Caleb was completely alone_.

 

Miskatonic University was full of life once. Any wanderer who ended up here could see students in the grand corridors or outside in the lush green park talking about all the science and culture this place could offer. It was one of the best in the whole world, and many scientists, explorers and great professors of all kinds called it their home. The people of Miskatonic University solved many questions in traditional arts and sciences like mathematics, psychology, and economics, but some genuinely adventurous individuals unearthed many secrets of the world, like the vast onyx walls and chambers of Antarctica or tombs of unknown origins in Egypt. The university focused many of its scientific efforts on understanding the unknown, the almost spiritual realms of our reality. This place became the beating heart of supernatural sciences, history of occultism and secret rites, and the art of dreaming.

 

‘ _You know, that door is closed for a reason._ ’ said a deep, gruff voice behind Caleb. It was an old, bold man, his skin suntanned.

The unexpected visitor pulled Caleb out of his shock back to reality. The old man seemed grumpy, but not angry, Caleb thought, he might even offer some answers to his questions.

‘ _I’m sorry. I thought no one was here. I was looking for someone. Or something, I’m not sure…_ ’ he said ‘D _o you know what happened to this place?_ ’

‘ _What does it look like? It burned down._ ’ said the old man then pointed with his head towards the exit. ‘ _Come on, you shouldn’t be here._ ’

‘ _But… do you remember how it started?_ ’

‘ _No one was really sure about. All we know it probably started_ from _the library. When it happened, they suspected it might have been an accident… you know, someone tried to delay an exam. Back in the day, this was a strict place. Only one exam per semester and everyone took it seriously. I’d say, if you weren’t this young, you would be suspicious to me, sniffing around here_ ‘ he said and chuckled.

‘ _I think something happened to a friend of mine here; I was looking for some signs of her… anything that could prove that I am getting closer to figure out what happened to her…_ ’

‘ _Hmmm… I don’t think anything remained here._ ’ he looked at Caleb with an inspecting look on his face, froze for a second, then continued ‘ _Alright, bugger it, come in for a tea, you can stay a while and listen. I’m Deckard Abel by the way. We’ll round up your friend and head right in._ ’

  
  
Deckard lived in the gardener’s hut. While he put on a kettle to make tea, Caleb looked around. It was a modest home, with just enough things to live without distractions. One simple room with a stove and a bed and a separate bathroom. And lots of books. Shelves from the floors to walls were filled with them. Caleb could imagine what Deckard does in his free time. Brody was sitting right in from of him in an old armchair. He seemed a bit tense, but as Caleb thought about it, he’s never seen Brody in anyone else’s company: there was no one around when they met in Ravenswood and he stayed outside both times when Caleb stopped for a coffee and to stretch his legs on the way to Arkham.

‘ _Forgive my unfriendliness, due to the university’s troubled past many kinds of people break into the main building. Satanist, occultist, madmen, who think they have supernatural talents, self-proclaimed seers and so on. I could continue all day. The worst are the cultists… for them, coming here is like a pilgrimage. Every year around the fire’s anniversary I have to call the police to keep them away. They still manage to sneak in, wearing masks and leaving symbols on the wall and chanting and reading out loud things they believe to be prophecy._ ’ Deckard stopped for a second, as he looked deep in Caleb’s eye. ‘ _Anyway, enough of this nonsense, I talk about this too much. You both seem to be tired. Did it take long to get here? Where are you coming from?_ ’

Deckard’s sudden interest in them surprised Caleb. He looked at Brody, but he didn’t say a word.

‘ _We come from Ravenswood_ ’ he said finally.’

‘ _Ravenswood? I could have guessed_ ’. said Deckard, as he reached behind the sofa ‘ _The thing you have in your backpack and the presence of your friend indicated that something’s not quite right._ ’ He slowly pulled out a rifle and pointed it on Brody. Brody kept his eye on Deckard without a flinch. ‘ _This is not the first time this man faces the barrel of a gun. There’s no sign of fear in his eyes. Probably already planning his move to disarm Deckard and turn the wheel of this situation. This is what a real soldier looks like_ ’ thought Caleb, but Brody didn’t move. He kept staring at Deckard.

‘ _This is not what you think._ ’ he said finally in a calm tone. For some reason, Caleb felt calm too, even with a weapon pointing at Brody, Caleb trusted him to handle the situation.

‘ _You come here with a host and THAT thing, and you want me to believe it? From Ravenswood? I know who sent you here. But all of you must understand: there is nothing here left for you. Everything’s gone in the fire._ ’ Deckard turned to Caleb ‘D _id she send you to look around?_ ’

‘ _The kid doesn’t know anything, leave him alone. He's not ready._ ’ said Brody, but Deckard kept pressing on.

‘ _So, you don’t want to answer? Fine. But don’t say I didn’t ask nicely_ ’ he said and pulled the trigger. To the sound of the firing gun, Caleb jumped up and ran directly to Deckard. He kicked the gun out of his hand and punched in Deckard’s surprised face with his fist. Another punch on his nose and one more right under his eyes. Blood was oozing from Deckard’s nose and mouth as he tried to cover his face with his hand. Caleb expected the old man to have more strength to fight back. Rage rushed his mind as he landed another punch on Deckard’s temporal. His hand started to hurt, but he was already looking for another free opening. He grabbed his opponent’s neck and aimed at his unprotected left eye.

‘ _That’s enough._ ’ said a loud voice like it was almost in his head. His fists stopped halfway, and he immediately let go of Deckard. It was Brody’s voice; he was standing right behind him. There was a hole in the armchair but no scratch on Brody. Caleb was confused. Everything happened so fast, he didn’t even make sure Brody really got hurt. How did he manage to avoid that bullet? That’s technically impossible.

Brody continued ‘ _Look at your face, old man… and you armchair. What do you think now, your little presentation was worth it? I told you he doesn’t know anything. If I could, I would punch you too._ ’ he turned to Caleb ‘ _Kid, I think you’ll slowly start to understand what I am… and what Miranda was. I’m sorry. Should’ve told you._ ’

Caleb reached out to Brody’s face. His hand didn’t find skin, bone or warmth where Brody’s cheek was, the image of his hand blurred and distorted behind Brody’s clear lines as if it was under water. If his eyes were closed, he’d have no idea someone is standing right in front of him. And maybe he is right. He couldn’t tell what’s real anymore. He wanted this touch to be real, to pull him back from his collapsing reality. His mind must be in fragments. For two days, he was speaking to an imaginary friend; he broke into a police station, a chapel, stole a car. He is losing his mind. Brody closed his eyes as a teardrop ran down his cheeks falling to the ground where it turned into nothing. Deckard must be an illusion too… and Miranda. He doesn’t even remember if all these delusional thoughts came before or after his drinking problems. How did he left Ravenswood for the first time? And why the fuck would he ever go back there? He shouldn’t have left Hanna, he thought. What happened to the girls was horrible, surreal… but at least they got each other. Now he is completely alone, living in a nightmare.

‘ _Alright, alright, let’s speak._ ’ said Deckard, still lying on the ground ‘ _Both of you, sit back please, I need to find some ice first._ ’

Caleb realized his hand still hurts… maybe, Deckard is real. And Deckard said 'both'. What’s going on here?

  
  
They were all sitting around again in the miserable little gardener’s hut, Caleb still numb from the realization of his lost ability to distinguish what is real and what is not, Deckard weak from the beating and Brody silenced from whatever thought he had at the moment. Caleb decided that he will listen to what these two have to say and get out of here forever. Maybe he will hide for a few weeks in the cabin in Rosewood. ' _Is that a good idea?_ ' Maybe it’s not more isolation that he needs now.

‘ _Kid, we need to talk_ ’ started Brody ‘ _There are some things that might seem a little… frightening now, but…_ ’

‘ _Are you real, Brody?_ asked Caleb in an eerie tone.

‘ _Yes, Caleb. I am real_.’

‘ _When I tried to touch you there was nothing! How could you be real? You just appear out of nowhere and then disappear again in the next moment. Do you see him_ Deckard _?_ ’

Deckard nodded, but it was apparent he is not ready to talk yet.

‘ _I am_ real _, Caleb, just as you or Deckard. But I am not alive. Just as Miranda, something kept me here too. You know what it is. Rites from the Necronomicon bound us to this world. When I saw you in Ravenswood… I couldn’t let that opportunity going waste. Someone, who finally sees me… someone, who can maybe even free me. Finding someone, like you is a miracle to me._ ’

‘ _How do you mean 'someone like me'_?‘ asked Caleb ‘ _Insane? Delusional?_ ’

‘ _On the contrary, Caleb_ ’ said Deckard ‘ _You have what only a chosen few had through the course of human history. True Sight. This gift, if I may call it that, is hard to bear. I know, I'm fortunate enough to have it too. Here, at Miskatonic University an unusually large number of exceptional people experienced it. Exceptional people, all of them, believe me. Great professors, with unparalleled intelligence and wit… so many of them went mad. Did you have strange dreams, Caleb? Recurring nightmares? Let me tell you, you are not alone._ ’

‘ _Yes, I had one. I don’t know for how long… last time, it ended differently. Like I became free. And since that, I didn’t dream it again…_ ’

‘ _This feeling must be confusing. Waking up to this world again. Caleb, your mind was not your own. Creatures, from beyond time and space and the capabilities of human understanding occupied your body. Gathered information about our time, our ways of life. You must be exceptional, they always choose people with exceptional talent. This experience takes its toll. Like you were trapped in the back of your own consciousness. Not awake, yet not sleeping. Sadly, so much was lost in the fire. I could show you journals, medical records, memoirs describing the same experience. All those, who have been through something similar to your experience were able to 'see' more of this world after. They had faint memories of vast, obsidian cities. Cities of knowledge, with great libraries and horrific, faceless figures, floating above the ground, inspecting the world around them with their tentacles and antennas. They peaked back in the mind of their captors and what they saw, their minds could barely comprehend. But they were able to use some of that knowledge. That’s what you have too. Remnants of distant memories hidden deep in your mind.’_

Caleb was still confused. How long could that state have been? He barely remembers anything since he first arrived in Ravenswood. How long ago was that? Years? Days? He had no idea. Maybe that doesn’t matter now…

‘ _Who is she?_ ’ he asked finally ‘ _That woman you mentioned, who supposedly sent me._ ’

‘ _I was wrong about that. A former student of the university, who now resides in Ravenswood if I’m correct._ Calra _Grunwald. Do you know her?_ ’

‘ _Actually, I think I do. She saved my friend’s_ life, _if that’s a real memory_. _She somehow found Alison when she was buried alive. Strange. Everything that happened in Rosewood was so bizarre, we never even cared how Grunwald found her_.’

‘ _So she is still there… she was very talented, you know. But we couldn’t let her stay here. She was one of the most talented dreamers I ever met. She said she could even speak to professor Carter once. Anyway, she became obsessed with communicating with the Great Old Ones. Helped other students to fall into a trance, sometimes with strong drugs. It was no surprise someone died in the end; we had to send Carla away. She is still looking for that great, cosmic knowledge she dreamed about, but that’s very dangerous. If the Old Ones turn their attention to us once more, it could be fatal. I can’t let her continue, but whenever I tried to find her, I failed. She is hiding from me. Caleb, if she trusts you, you must help…_ ’

It all seemed too much for Caleb. All this bullshit about old ones and dreams. Grunwald was with the good ones, that’s all he knew. He’s still not sure about his sanity, and now they talk about something dangerous… murder? He can’t do it.

‘ _This is more than enough for today. I’m leaving, and I have no intention to go after Grunwald. Or back to Ravenswood at all. None of this makes sense. You are mistaken, Deckard. Besides that I see someone who is not real, I have no other special powers or whatever._ ’ Caleb started walking towards the door, he felt like getting as far from here is the best thing he can do now. New York is quite close. However, he is not in a state that is suitable to see Hanna. Maybe it’s not a good idea to see her now.

‘ _Wait a minute kid._ ’ said Brody ‘ _You read from the Necronomicon to me, remember?_ ’  
Caleb turned back grudgingly ‘Yes, _when we found it._ ’

‘ _And… do you understand Arabic? Because it’s written in Arabic._ ’  
Confused, Caleb took the book out of his backpack and opened it. ‘ _How did I not realize?_ ’ he asked himself. Every new shock hit him a little less.

‘ _If you leave now, everything remains unanswered. You found Miranda’s trail. She was here, you know that. She left with that book you now hold in your hand… and died on the way back. What if Deckard’s right? Maybe the chapel has something to do with Grunwald… and if it does, she might be the one responsible for Miranda’s death._ ’

‘ _What does it matter now? I never knew her. She’s just a ghost too… And you don't even care about her in the first place. You just wanted to earn my trust. Help me, so I'll help you._ ’

‘ _You promised her, Caleb… and this is what you are best at; saving people._ ’

Maybe, he really shouldn’t give up now. That’s what he worked for all along, to give peace to Miranda. Whatever awaits in Ravenswood might be his salvation, his way out of this nightmare. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

‘ _What should I do?_ ’

  
Caleb was preparing for the road back to Ravenswood. If he hurries he can get back before midnight and tomorrow he’ll find Grunwald. Deckard tumbled out of the hut with the rifle in his hand.

‘ _Take this Caleb, Carla is dangerous. Please, use it when you get a chance. I’d do it myself, but as you see, I’m not in my best shape._ ’ Deckard tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. ‘ _I know this is a weird thing to ask, but please, return if you succeed. If I don’t hear from you in two days, I will look for you in Ravenswood. I hope I can properly introduce myself later._ ’

‘ _Alright. If that happens, start with the chapel. Something was not right with it…_ ’

Brody appeared too.

‘ _You want some company for the road, kid?_ ’ he asked and smiled. Brody seemed to be happier without the weight of secrets and hiding his true identity, but Caleb could take it that lightly. ‘ _We can meet there_ too, _if you’d prefer that._ ’

‘ _I’d rather not meet at all, Brody. This is too much for me. I still can’t fully comprehend what are you. Stay here with Deckard, or go wherever you like, but leave me alone. I can’t be everyone’s_ saviour _. Especially not a liar’s._ ’ answered Caleb and got in the car. He drove away before Brody or Deckard could say anything else.

 

Driving for two hours helped Caleb clear his head. He played with the thought that everything he heard is true. He still couldn’t understand why would have Grunwald hurt Miranda. That didn’t make any sense. All that nonsense Deckard told about being a host to those things… at least that offered some explanation to his memory loss, the blurred days, weeks and the nightmares. Also, he can read Arabic now, that’s crazy. And Brody… he hoped he will find him at Deckard when he returns to Arkham. Caleb was too harsh on him. This must have been an impossible situation to him. ‘How do you tell someone you are dead and only they are able to see you?’ he asked himself. ‘ _I’ll apologize to him when I get back… and he is… dead. This is horrible. Calling him a liar was a huge mistake… I didn’t even ask how he died... When could have been the last time he talked to someone before he met me?_ ’ Guilt ran over Caleb as he thought about Brody. He stepped on the accelerator. Better finish this fast.

  
  
The familiar thick fog and the light of bright stars greeted Caleb in the black night back in Ravenswood. He was awake, he felt he should head directly to the hotel, or just sleep in the car somewhere. Yet, something drew him closer and closer to the cemetery, until he found himself standing before the old chapel, staring at the door.

He found the lever easily this time, without the guidance of the ghostly crimson moonlight. He hasn’t seen a single soul in the city, and the cemetery offered no other companion than the howling wind. As he was moving down the stairs, he realized, that the pathway opposite of the stairs leading into the depths was now clear. The first time he was here, the way was blocked with crumbled stone. A faint light of fire danced in the walls at the end. Caleb tightened his grip on Deckard’s rifle.

A strange stench filled the air as Caleb got closer and closer. Someone fumbled in the room at the end of the corridor. He can’t turn away now. Caleb entered the room and pointed the rifle on the shadowy figure.

‘ _Thank god, Caleb, you brought it back!_ ’ said Grunwald. ' _Fuck!_ ' he thought. He should have let the Necronomicon at Deckard’s place; it must not get back to Grunwald. She seemed happy to see Caleb.

‘ _This one died on me too. I’m so glad you are here…_ ’ she pointed to a simple bed, where a dead, tied down body lied with open eyes. Grunwald must have lost her mind.

Caleb aimed at Grunwald’s chest. ‘ _This is over, Grunwald! Whatever are you doing here I won’t let it continue._ ’

‘ _You should, Caleb. When I succeed, there will be a place for you too! This world will be lost, in a few years or thousands, it doesn’t matter. If I can get the attention of the ancient ones, I’ll make a deal with them. They can have this world, and we, who bear their gifts can live forever in the dreams. Help me with this mission, Caleb. Join the Cult of Cthulhu!'_

‘N _o, Grunwald, I want answers. Then I’ll finish this madness. Who is that on the bed? How did you kill him?_ ’

‘ _Oh, he was technically dead when he got here. When I journeyed in the dream, it's residents showed me this place. They showed me what was beneath it. The body of a Great Old One with blood in its dead veins. It was a gift, Caleb, an unbelievable gift. I could enhance our abilities to enter the Dream. These people, my helpers, were catatonic when I brought them here. They are the best dreamers… with the old blood, I was so close. Don’t try to stop me now._ ’

Caleb felt disgusted. He couldn't decide if Grunwald needs help or a bullet to her head. At least she helped Alison. ‘ _What about Alison, why did you help her?_ ’

‘ _I felt a rapidly weakening soul, crying out for help. I thought she might make a beautiful dreamer. But all I found, was an average, healthy girl buried in the mud. I helped her, of course. I’m not a monster._ ’

‘ _And… Miranda?_ ’

‘ _That was an accident, Caleb. The poor girl saw something on the road. I couldn’t help her when I got there._ ’

‘I know you had something to do with her’ said Caleb and made a threatening move with the rifle.

‘ _Yes, yes… you are right… I had her sister here. She wasn’t very useful. Somehow, Miranda found me, so I offered her a deal. She steals the Necronomicon from me and burns that unthankful place to the ground and I’ll let her sister go. That’s it. Just a sad accident._ ’

‘ _Let’s say, I believe you. Your gods or whatever caused enough problems for me already. I lost Hanna, lost years of my life, wandering in the dark. I shouldn’t have come here in the first place years ago._ ’

‘ _Years, Caleb? No. You and the girls only arrived a few days ago. Hanna is waiting for you in Rosewood._ ’

‘ _But… that’s impossible. I remember leaving this place. The alcohol problems. New York with Hanna…_ ’

‘ _Those things haven't happened… yet._ ’ Grunwald smiled ‘ _You saw so much in so little time... this gift is not for everyone. It seems you glimpsed into the future, saw what awaits you. All that is still ahead of you. Every mistake you will make could be avoided. ‘Grunwald changed to a warm, almost loving tone. ‘Go home, Caleb, go home to Hanna_ ’.

Caleb lowered his rifle. He couldn’t bear this anymore. Everywhere he’s gone, he’s been deceived and lied to. He still doubted his sanity. And there is the body. Whatever is going on here, Grunwald might still be a murderer. But he can’t trust his senses. He needed to examine it. He stepped closer, to touch it, to see if it’s real. Caleb made a grave mistake; he let his guard down. Grunwald was faster than he could imagine, he felt a stinging pain on the side of his neck. The old blood rapidly entered Caleb’s bloodstream from the syringe. It burned his whole body. His legs weakened, he could barely keep his eyes open. Caleb lost his balance, he had to lean on the rifle. Grunwald held him and whispered in his ear.

‘ _You will thank me later. The knowledge I just gave you…_ ‘

She couldn’t finish the sentence. Caleb felt like his body is moving on its own. His hands pointed the rifle to Grunwald’s head and pulled the trigger in an instant. The smell of blood filled the room as Grunwald plummeted to the ground.

‘ _I got you kid_ ’ said the familiar muddy voice in his head.

Caleb felt like he is leaving his body. His arms and legs were not his own, they didn’t respond to any of his commands. ‘ _Are you… in me?_ ’ he asked, but he couldn’t move his lips. He just thought about the question.

‘ _Don’t worry, this is just temporary._ ’ said Brody’s voice again ‘ _Don’t fight it, kid. Let go._ ’

And Caleb did. He fell into a deep, dark slumber.

  
  
He was standing in a cold, black room in complete darkness, only hearing the faint seething of water somewhere. Every night, he returns to this place, sometimes even in daylight. He stands there, breathing in the smell of nothing and waiting. Then, a thousand eyes open up, glowingly red, staring at him, and he is just standing there, paralyzed. The eyes took a long look at him and closed. Eerie light oozed from beneath his feet. He felt something slowly grasping his shoulder and stopping there.

‘ _Are you alright, kid?_ ’ asked Brody.

Caleb shocked from the surprise, snatched at his hand. It was warm. Bone, meat, and skin. He hugged Brody. He wasn’t sure now when he arrived at Ravenswood. He wasn’t sure if Hanna still loved him. He wasn’t sure about who he was anymore. But Brody was there, his last stable point in this indescribable nightmare.

‘ _What’s going on here, Brody?_ ’ he asked ‘ _How are you here?_ ’

‘ _This is the Dream, Caleb. I accidentally entered with you, when I fought off Grunwald. Deckard is on his way to Ravenswood; he set off a few hours after you. I told him about the chapel, he will take care of your body, don’t worry. Hopefully, it won’t take days, but we have to find a way out of here, as soon as possible._ ’

Caleb knew there is only one way out of this place. He submerged in the cold, dark water. He took a last deep breath and started to swim towards the faint light. Brody followed. ‘ _So this is what this dream was about. I was too weak to follow. But whatever pulled me down every time, wanted to show me something.’_ he thought. The dark water got brighter and brighter, and they were swimming in yellowish light.

When they finally resurfaced, they glimpsed a vast, onyx city’s silhouette in the distance. And thousands of bright starts, some of them hidden behind the crumble in space that will become the moon in a few thousand years.

  
  
End of part I


End file.
